Maybe This Time
by BornCourageous
Summary: Blaine and his sister, Julia, have been on their own for a long time. Blaine is a loser in Lima,Ohio who goes unnoticed. That is until he meets Kurt Hummel. AU. Sexual Content towards the end.


I don't think this was my best writing ever, but decided there was no harm in posting it anyways.

* * *

><p>Blaine closed the door to the apartment and braced himself for the small person hurdling across the room to get to him as quick as possible, he opened his arms just in time to catch the flying body.<p>

"Blainey! You're home!" the child squealed into his neck. He couldn't help but smile at the voice, she always made his day brighter.

"Hey Jul, how'd school go? Were those idiots mean to you again?" He asked pulling out of the embrace to look at her. She pouted instantly and Blaine had his answer.

"Seriously? Have you told any of the teachers? If you haven't I'll go and rip them a new one." Blaine said lightly shaking Julia's small shoulders.

"Blaine, stop. I'm able to defend myself, thanks to you." She said with a small smile and twisted her body while making puppy eyes at him.

"Just because you compliment me doesn't mean I forget these things. You're still my favourite little sister and I'd do anything for you."

"I'm your only little sister." She said pointedly before she laughed and ran back to her room.

"Don't forget to do your homework!" He called out.

"Already done it!" She shouted back.

He chuckled lightly to himself and walked into the run down kitchen to start dinner. He was basically Julia's parent. Their mother and father had long taken off and forgotten their children. They lived with their grandfather until Blaine turned 18. They ended up moving into a rundown apartment building filled with more drug addicts and drunks than the others in the city, but that is what you got for the cheap rent.

He got out the ingredients needed for Kraft Dinner and went to work on the preparation. He couldn't be called the Brother of The Year, but he tried. He had a part time job after school and over the weekends to make enough money for rent and to get very basic groceries. To everyone at school, he was just a nobody. Even the kids who's classes he had been in since he was 10 didn't know who he was. He used to be a bright and lively child, but then reality punched him in the gut.

He looked towards Julia's room and smiled sadly, she had never known better than this. She wasn't hard to please, if they were able to order pizza one day of the week, she was completely content. She knew that Blaine struggled for her and did nothing but appreciate it. She gets picked on for being the poor kid with the weird brother. She didn't care about what they said, she was strong headed, sometimes even more so than Blaine was.

After dinner and completing his own homework Blaine tucked Julia in, singing lightly to her until she drifted off. He went into his own room and laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling, letting the tears fall freely.

He was walking into his Spanish class when his shoulder was knocked by boy walking swiftly out of it. Blaine turned to yell at the boy but as soon as it happened he heard apologies spilling from the boys lips.

"I'm so so so sorry! Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"S'okay. I don't mind."

The stranger smiled lightly and held out his hand. "I'm sorry, I'm Kurt Hummel. Formerly known as the idiot who bumps into unsuspecting strangers."

He shook the offered hand. "Blaine Anderson. I would hope that you don't find yourself bumping into too many unsuspecting strangers, it's very Victorian whore-like. I wouldn't take you as that type." He said with a joking tone.

"Ah, you know us Victorian sluts. Bumping into everyone we can, showing our ankles and shoulders at such inappropriate times." Kurt replied, playing along and rolling his eyes.

"Well Kurt Hummel, hopefully being the Victorian slut that I now know you are, I'll bump into you later." He said with a playful smile and turned into the class, sparing a glance at the flushed boy in the hall who was smiling giddily to himself.

He did happen to bump into Kurt after school on Friday, on his way to work. Kurt was surrounded by jocks, one had his bag in hand and was throwing the contents around the parking lot. Kurt did nothing but stand there with arms around himself, wishing they would leave him alone. Blaine rushed over to large teen with Kurt's bag.

"Hey asshole! Why don't you put that tiny brain to use on something productive, huh?"

"Who's this fairy, Hummel? Your fuck buddy? Your girlfriend?" The jock said loud enough for the entire group to start chuckling, leaving Kurt even more uncomfortable. He looked at Blaine with pleading eyes, trying to make him leave and not make it worse for either of them.

Blaine gritted his teeth together and rolled his shoulders. "Really? Want to see this ****fairy**** kick your ass?" He spit at the boy. The jock dropped the bag and stocked toward Blaine, trying to look intimidating. Blaine punched him in side of the jaw, hard enough to send him to the ground. Blaine shook his hand out of pain. "Fuck! Do you have fucking concrete in that thick skull of yours! Fuck!"

The jock stayed on the ground holding his face. The others just stood there and watched as Kurt walked up to him, gathered the scattered papers and textbooks and put them in the bag. Looking down at the fallen jock. he landed a solid kick to his groin and huffed, walking away while pulling Blaine with him.

"They're going to kill us next week, you know that right? Hell, they know where I live, they could kill me in my sleep." Kurt muttered as they arrived at Kurt's Navigator.

"They wouldn't dare with the threat of the very masculine punch from this fairy and the Victorian slut's kick to the nuts. That's pretty terrifying if you ask me. If my balls were in danger of being kicked, I'd avoid that situation at any cost." Blaine said laughing, still slightly shaking his hand and flexing it slightly.

"Shut up. You're so dumb." Kurt chuckled back, covering his hands with his face.

"You've known about me for a week and you insult my intelligence? Ouch! That's harsh, Mr. Hummel. Maybe you should apologize." Blaine said with a tongue in cheek smirk.

"You deserve it, you just rushed into a fight without even knowing me. There's no other words for it, __Mr. Anderson.__" Kurt replied mocking Blaine's previous statement. Kurt looked towards Blaine and his eyes drifted to the little of tattoo visible on his arms, the rest hidden by his t-shirt. Blaine noticed and pulled his sleeve up. Kurt read the beautifully written name scrawled across Blaine's bicep.

"Julia. It's a pretty name."

"Thanks, I know."

"She your girlfriend or something?" Kurt asked softly trying to hide his disappointment. Blaine stared at Kurt and let out a loud burst of laughter. Kurt scowled. "What's so funny? I was just asking a simple question."

"Kurt, I'm gay. Julia is my little sister." Blaine said, still trying to stifle his laughter. He turned to Kurt with a bright dopey smile on his face. Kurt's eyes flew wide at the news, lips forming into an "o".

"Well, that just adds to the awkwardness, doesn't it?" Kurt said massaging his forehead.

"I think it's cute, thinking I was straight when I've been flirting with you anytime I talked to you." He shrugs.

"Shut up, just shh. You make me sound like a clueless idiot."

"You're not a clueless idiot, your gayday just needs a bit of fine tuning." Blaine said in a lower tone. Kurt looked back to him curiously.

"Why have you been flirting with me?"

"Seriously? Kurt, maybe you haven't looked in a mirror lately, but you're sort of gor - you're sort of gorgeous." Blaine said while kicking at the ground, avoiding Kurt's eyes.

"Really? Thanks I guess." Kurt said with a smile. "Do you need a ride anywhere, you looked like you were in a rush coming out here."

"Uh, yeah. I need to get to work. If you don't mind?"

"No, no of course not! It's the least I could do after you defended my honor."

"I work at the diner on Oak Ridge, do you know how to get there?" Kurt nodded and dropped Blaine off, promising himself to keep in contact with the boy.

It had been 2 months since Blaine started talking to Kurt daily, they were bestfriends. Kurt was aware of unbearable unspoken words between them, they both had a crush on the other. They had both confessed that much. They had just yet to act on it besides a few dates.

"Let me come over to your house. I want to meet your sister." Kurt said out of the blue.

"Why? She could come over here, I'm sure she'd enjoy your house a lot more." Blaine replied, stiffening on his place on the bed.

"Because, you love me and I've never been there before. Trust me, for once."

The next day, Kurt was being led into a broken down apartment. He looked around at the water stained walls and ceiling. This was why Blaine never brought him here. He was afraid of being judged about the condition of the building, think Kurt would mock him over the lack of a "real home". He became aware of the small girl standing in front of Blaine.

"Who's he, Blainey? Is he the Kurt you told me about?" Julia spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. Blaine's boy- Blaine's friend. I'm Blaine's friend." Kurt corrected, hoping neither of the Anderson's heard him, which they both had.

"Blaine likes you a lot, he said he wanted to mar-" She was cut short by Blaine's hand over her mouth.

"That's enough, Jul. Go to your room, okay? We'll order pizza tonight, if you're good." Blaine said, hand still covering her mouth. She nodded urgently and broken from his hold and ran to her room. Blaine laughed at her excitement.

"She's cute, she looks like you." Kurt said.

"Hey, she's 8. She's off limits perv. Don't try and involve her with your underground Victorian sex operation." Blaine joked as he punched in the number for the closest pizza place.

Kurt hopped up on the opposite counter with a giggle. He listened to Blaine place the order and hang up.

"Why'd you say I was your boyfriend?" Blaine whispered to the counter, facing away from Kurt.

"I didn't. I - I said I'm your friend. I'm not tha - that." Kurt tried to explain.

"I wish you were though." He said looking at Kurt and crossing the small kitchen quickly. He was standing between Kurt's legs.

"What?" Kurt replied intelligently.

"I want you, Kurt Hummel, as my boyfriend." Blaine said plainly smiling up at the boy.

"Yeah, me too." Kurt replied in a stunned tone.

"Well, as much as I knew their would be competition for you, I never thought that you, yourself, could be in the running. I stand corrected." Blaine laughed at his own joke. Kurt hit his shoulder lightly, and brushed over where he had made contact.

"You know what I mean you big dope. Sometimes you need to calm down on the crummy jokes."

"Ouch! Another blow to the confidence. I thought boyfriends were supposed to compliment each other, not the very opposite."

"Shut up, you're ruining the moment." Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. He leaned in and nudged Blaine's nose with his own, Blaine tilled his head so their lips met. They had kissed before, under the influence at a party for Rachel Berry's sick pleasure, but that had nothing on this. It was as if a lightning bolt struck right through both of them at once.

"****EW****! __Blaine and Kurt, sitting in a tree, K - I - S - S - I - N - G!__" Julia shouted from her door, breaking up the moment between the two men.

"Get back in your room or no pizza!" Blaine yelled, he dropped his head onto Kurt's should when he heard the door click shut. Kurt's shoulder's shook with laughter, it was infectious. They soon settled to a small giggle every once in a while. Blaine laid his head back on Kurt's shoulder and slowly started kissing at his neck.

He made his way from Kurt's jaw and down to where his shoulder and neck meet, then back up again. He nipped at the small spot beside Kurt's earn, eliciting a moan from the boy. Kurt tangled his fingers into Blaine's curls pulling him up to kiss him again. It was stronger this time, more force behind it. He felt Blaine's tongue nudging to be let in, and that he did. He lightly wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, pulling him closer if possible. Blaine broke away from the kiss far enough that Kurt still felt their lips brushing when he spoke.

"You hard cock's on my stomach, my sister in the other room and the stupid fucking pizza is probably right outside the door. There is one really appealing option, but it has the worst possible aftermath. I just want you Kurt. Why could we have not been at your house for this sudden realization." He groaned, leaning his forehead against Kurt's.

Kurt took a deep breathe and unwrapped his legs from Blaine's waist. As soon as he did, the doorbell rang. Blaine shot him a look as to say 'I hate this pizza right now.' He giggled and hopped off the counter as Blaine payed for the food and yelled for Julia.

That night Kurt went home satisfied at what he had accomplished that night and a bit put down by the fact that he was not so satisfied in other areas.

~3 Months Later~

Blaine and Kurt were laying on Kurt's bed, going between watching Tangled on the small tv and making out. Preferably the later.

Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's chest and up his shirt, this was nothing new to them. Blaine had gotten the hint and took off his shirt, as did Kurt. The continued with light touches and loving the feel of their bare skin touching each other. Kurt moved to straddle Blaine and looked down at him. Blaine looked back with trust filled eyes. He pulled Kurt's head back down to kiss him before Kurt continued down his chest, placing open mouthed kisses over the parts of Blaine that he knew were more sensitive.

His ribs were very sensitive to the slightest touch, Blaine sucked in harshly when Kurt grazed his teeth over the area. He slide down Blaine's body slowly. Kurt looked up at Blaine as he kissed the area directly above his jeans. He rubbed his thumb along the bulge in front of him and smile at the moan he got in response. Kurt moved the place an open mouthed kiss through the jeans, earning him another.

He unzips Blaine's jeans tortuously slow, Blaine's hips jerk upward from the sensation. As soon as his fly is down he grasped both Blaine's boxers and jeans and pulled them down over his hips and guided them off his legs. Kurt paused for a second to admire Blaine's entirety, being so open and vulnerable in that moment. He grasped Blaine firmly and sucked the head into his mouth. Blaine arched off the bed slightly, Kurt held his hips down onto the bed with his left arm. He pressed his tongue into the slit and swirled it around the edge of his head.

"Come on, Kurt."

Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes as he took all of him in his mouth, humming once he reached the bottom. Blaine's hips couldn't help but jerk forward again, causing him to hit the back of Kurt's throat. Blaine grasped his own hair trying not to cry out too loud. Kurt was caught off guard that he didn't gag when it happened.

Kurt sucked harder, concentrating his tongues actions to the head and the enlarged vein on the underside of Blaine's cock. Kurt was amazed at how good it tasted to him, it felt heavy and velvet like and it was salty, yet at the same time he tasted something kind of sweet. It felt right. He ground his hips into the mattress to try to relieve some pressure from himself, he thrust into the mattress with the same rhythm of his sucking.

Blaine's hand uncurled from the comforter and entangled itself in Kurt's hair. He thrust into Kurt's mouth before groaning and arching his back off the bed again.

"Fuck. Please Kurt, I'm almost t - oh god." Blaine trailed off into another moan.

Kurt's speed increased as he used his right hand to role Blaine's balls, earning a higher pitched moan of desperation. Kurt continued to massage them until Blaine untangled his fingers and began tapping his shoulder as a warning.

"Kurt, I'm gonna - oh my god. Shit, __shit__. Fuck! Kurt!" Blaine chanted as he came. Kurt swallowed as much as possible, some had dripped down his chin as he licked the remaining come from Blaine. Kurt pulled himself up the bed to look at Blaine, who's eyes were slightly glazed over in his post-orgasmic bliss.

"That was.. I - There is no words for what that was." Blaine said as he shuddered from aftershock, smiling dopier than he ever had before at Kurt. "You are really really good at that, like unbelievably good. What happens in that underground Victorian sex ring that you haven't told me about?" He said laughing into Kurt's pillow. He lifted his hand to wipe away the leftover off Kurt's chin and kissed him gently.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, this was about you. All for you." Kurt replied pressed a kiss to Blaine's collar bone as he snuggled into it. In that moment everything in the world felt right, like nothing else but Kurt and Blaine mattered.


End file.
